This National Eye Institiute Clinical Research Development Award enhances and further develops clinical vision research at the newly dedicated David M. Worthen Center for Clinical Studies. The Worthen Center is a 2,000 square foot clinical research facility at the Center for Sight, Georgetown University Medical Center, Washington, D.C. The award provides the Worthen Center staff with substantial capability in the biostatistical, epidemiological, and clinical research methodology necessary to conduct single-center studies, and to design, plan, implement, and lead multi-center randomized clinical trials and other epidemiologic investigations. The Center for Sight already conducts an extensive array of local clinical research projects, primarily in the areas of corneal disease, ocular-surface disorders, and glaucoma treatment. In addition, members of the faculty direct a major national multicenter clinical trial -- the Advanced Glaucoma Intervention Study -- and participate in ongoing (eg, CRYO-ROP, GLT) and planned (eg, optic neuropathy, ocular trauma) multi-center studies. The Worthen Center provides dedicated and integrated space in which new, important clinical vision research studies are vigorously pursued. This award provides crucial staff resources for the development of such projects: a PhD-level epidemiologist-biostatistician to serve as co-PI on clinical research projects and a clinical projects coordinator who is expert in the administrative aspects of conducting vision research with patients.